Over Nothing
by KoopalingFan
Summary: Another newcomer gets announced to be apart of the fourth era of Smash Brothers. Everyone likes the little guy... except one... He just doesn't seem to like he fighting style. But, what if his mind gets changed by others who have something to say about it?


Over Nothing

**Well, one of my requested characters got into the Smash, which I'm extremely proud of, and after re-watching his trailer, I thought of this. Just to give you an idea of how Little Mac and Captain Falcon will interact with each other in some of my upcoming fics.**

**...That's pretty much all I have to say...**

**~KF**

* * *

><p>Captain Falcon stormed angrily into his room, sitting down on his bed with his arms folded afterwards. One could tell that he was obviously not in the best of moods. He even declared that day to be one of the worsts in his whole life.<p>

Despite that, it was all for a rather stupid reason, as to what most smashers say. And it had something to do with the latest newcomer added to join the new Smash Brothers era. Said newcomer actually happened to be one of the Assist Trophies in the Brawl era.

Little Mac.

He heard from Mario that he gave a whole lot of effort into his training just to become a smasher for the third era, but being one of the Assist Trophies was what he didn't expect. So, he simply trained, only this time giving it his best. Yes, he wanted to be a smasher _that _much. And now, one of his biggest dreams finally came true when he heard the news the previous day.

So, why was Captain Falcon so upset about it?

Because of what Douglas thought, the way Little Mac punches, he thought that they would replace his Falcon Punch. Despite his other smasher friends telling him that it was a very, stupid reason to be furious at the newbie, not one of them was able to change F-Zero racer's mind.

Though, he was not the only one who was mad at the whole situation. Bowser and Mega Man happened to be angry as well, though not nearly as much as Captain Falcon. His final move from his trailer was completely knocking the veteran and the second newcomer out of the stage, which actually made them embarassed. Most smashers thought that it was almost nearly as stupid as to what Captain Falcon thought of Little Mac. But, others thought the other way around. Either way, they were both slaps to the face.

Before Douglas heard Little Mac officially become a smasher, Captain Falcon thought that he would not have any trouble with not even one of the newcomers. Villager's moves he thought were unique, Mega Man seemed pretty cool to him, Wii Fit Trainer could be interesting as long as she stayed out of his way, and thus she was kind of his friend. Finally, he considered Rosalina hot, though not as hot as Samus.

Basically, it was as if Little Mac ruined everything, like he is a villain that wanted world domination.

The night before, he thought to himself that whenever he has a fight with him, he would definitely smash him just to show who the 'real puncher' of the Team Smash Bros is. After he said that to Mario the next morning, he literally slapped his face lightly, shaking his head in the same manner. It was quite obvious to Captain Falcon that he didn't agree with the idea. With one shrug, he simply walked away as a response.

The only two members of the Smash Mansion that have not heard of the whole situation were Master Hand and Crazy Hand, besides the Assist Trophies. However, what Captain Falcon knew was that at least one smasher or Assist Trophy was going to spread the news to Master Hand, making the racer expect a talk from him. Of course that smasher or Assist Trophy wouldn't tell Crazy Hand about it, considering the fact that he might do something crazy. After all, they didn't call him Crazy for nothing.

No words escaped from Captain Falcon's mouth as he continued to sit on his bed in silence, his eyes staring down at the floor of his bedroom. He would have stayed in that position longer, but when he heard a knock on his door, he looked over before slowly walking to it.

Groaning beforehand, he slowly opened the door to reveal Bowser and Mega Man.

"...What do _you _to want?" He asked, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice. At least Little Mac wasn't at the door, because that would have been the last thing Captain Falcon wanted.

"Douglas Jay Falcon, we need to talk..." Mega Man said, with a straight look on his face, "Now..."

Although the bounty hunter was surprised that he already knew his full name, even though he haven't been in the mansion long, he ignored that, knowing that it wasn't the reason why Bowser and Mega Man were at the door. Speaking of them, they were now stepping inside, truning around to see Captain Falcon subsequently, who was closing the door before locking it.

"What?" He asked in the same tone of voice, "Don't say it's about Little Mac..."

"It is..." Bowser replied, nodding his head while he folded his arms.

"Great..." replied Captain Falcon, holding his hands out, flopping onto his bed subsequently. Now, the only thing his eyes were glazing upon was the ceiling. Following that, a heavy high managed to escape from his lips. "Just what I needed to further ruin my day... Little Mac thinks he's better than me... All of you already know that I'm going to beat him down in our first match together... So, what more is to talk about him?"

Bowser thought for a moment, his turn to look at the ceiling above him. Unlike the F-Zero racer however, he only stared at it for a few seconds before resuming to look at him. "Well, you're right about the match part. You could totally beat him..." A smirk then formed on his face. "Though, _neither _of you could beat me, cause I'm the king! No one can beat king Bowser Koopa! BWAHAHAHAHA- Ow!"

While he was performing his usual evil laugh, he found himself being elbowed by Mega Man, who had a small glare pasted on his face.

"Save it... Now's not the time to start an argument..." Mega Man suggested to the shelled smasher, before turning towards Captain Falcon, "Now, let's get onto the point. Me and Bowser _were _a bit mad and embarassed of what Little Mac did to us in his trailer-"

"And you guys still are!" replied Captain Falcon, not letting the Blue Bomber finish on what he was trying to say. He almost instantly sat up in his position facing the other two fighters that were in his room once again. "...Right?"

"...Uh, not really..." Mega Man had to admit, slowly shaking his head to add onto his response, "It is what I was getting too, by the way. Me and Bowser were mad at him, but then we remembered that it was just a trailer, and it didn't even happen in a real match. ...Or at least not yet..." He muttered the last part, looking to the side for a moment only for his eyes to shift back again.

"I heard that!" Bowser said, looking down at the other smasher, his fists clenching, before being placed by his sides.

Though the Blue Bomber ignored the koopa and resumed speaking to Douglas. "Anyways, let's get on to the _real _point. You don't need to get mad at Little Mac just because of the way he punches..."

"Yes I do!" Douglas argued, leaning his head a little closer a little, "Why shouldn't I? He thinks that he is all of that just because he trained so hard! He's not the only one in the whole mansion that trained so hard, you know! I mean, look at Meta Knight! Ever since he came to the mansion, he has been training nonstop! And Bowser, by you being a veteran, you should know that!"

"True,... but that doesn't mean get angry at him like that. He can't help the way he punches. That's his style. Not to mention that's how he became smasher in the first place. You're basically getting mad over nothing..." Mega Man said, finishing his explanation.

"..." After only one second of silence, Captain Falcon lifted his index finger on his right hand with his mouth opened a little, wanting to say something else. But before he could do that, there was another knock on his door. "..."

He got off his bed and opened said door, walking to it and unlocking it beforehand.

"... ... ..."

The smasher that was revealed to be behind the door was Little Mac himself. Seeing the other three smashers staring at him, he got a little nervous. "...Uh,... am I interrupting something...?"

Both Mega Man and Bowser slowly rotated their heads to see Captain Falcon standing in his spot in silence, as if he was solid ice.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, that's how the two will interact with each other in my fics. After what Mega Man said, Captain Falcon might end up liking Little Mac, but he still might start small arguments. I can't wait to play as Little Mac, though. He looks really fun! What was your reaction when he was announced?<strong>


End file.
